bunnicula_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Are You Keying Me
Are You Keying Me is first episode of Bunnicula Season 3. Synopsis The pets are visited by a dangerous laser ghost that is looking for something very important. Plot Far far away a mysterious portal opens and out comes a ghost that is made of lasers. After it comes out it looks around saying "Key." The ghost sees the orlock apartment far away from him and rushes right towards it. Meanwhile at the orlocks apartment the pets were doing their regular thing. Chester is reading a historical novel, Harold is chasing his tail and Bunnicula is draining fruit. Soon Mina comes down stairs in her pajamas and tells her pets that she is going to go to bed. Chester slowly closes his book but Bunnicula quickly dashed right passed him knocking Chester down. Bunnicula then quickly ran passed Harold causing him to spin as fast as a tornado. As Chester rises his head off the floor, Harold spun right in his face and both of them hit a wall. Harold backed off the wall and noticed Chester was on his belly as flat as a peice of paper. After he pulled Chester off Chester told Bunnicula that what he just did wasn't cool. Harold both hugged Chester and Bunnicula and told them that sometimes hugs can solve problems. After Chester broke free they heard a noise coming from around the building. The laser ghost broke in and attacked. Chester screamed while Bunnicula and Harold were excited that a ghost just came. The ghost chased them all around the apartment while Mina was asleep upstairs. As it kept chasing them for a while, it kept saying "key" and "where is key" to them. Chester thoughts of what kind of key it was looking for. The ghost stopped as it faces Mina lying in bed asleep. The pets turned around and saw it go into Mina's room. Chester yells that its after Mina's key. Before the laser ghost layed a deadly hand on Mina, Bunnicula quickly snatched the key and made it out. Meanwhile the mumkey woke up as it felt someone taking Mina's key. Bunnicula and the pets ran down stairs with the ghost on their tail. Chester asked why the ghost is after the key but Bunnicula says it belongs to Mina. As they kept running the mumkey snatched Mina's key and heads back upstairs. The ghost heads back up as the pets follow. Mumkey quietly entered the room and gently put the key on top of Mina's neck. Then it turn around and slowly floated back to the cellar. The laser ghost melts through the wall and goes for the key again without waking Mina up. Chester got their first and quickly snatched the key again. Mumkey sensed someone having the key and goes in again. Chester and the pets ran as both the ghost and Mumkey go after them. Bunnicula soon breaks away from the chase and goes for the kitchen. He goes into the freezer and takes out a frozen carrot. His teeth break through the ice and he drains the carrot down. Meanwhile the Harold and Chester are still running from the freaks. Bunnicula swoops in and after draining the frozen carrot he gains the power to use a freeze breath. He freezed the laser ghost and mumkey stole the key from Chester running back up to Mina's room. The ghost's eyes and mouths were moving and Chester asked why he is after Mina's key. The ghost told them that the key is both evil and dangerous and it needs to be destroyed. If the key is not destroyed then the end of the universe will come. Bunnicula ignored and walked away, but Chester and Harold belived the ghost and had to do something. Chester always knew there was something odd with Mina's key. Chester ran to get a hammer and he told Harold to get the key. Chester grabbed a hammer out of the cellar and ran back upstairs to free the ghost. Meanwhile Harold ran passed Bunnicula into Mina's room and quietly grabbing the key. He ran back out and quickly passed Bunnicula. Bunnicula noticed the key and flew after Harold. Chester quickly smashed the ice trying to free the laser ghost for him to destroy the key. A few hits did the trick and the ghost broke free. Bunnicula was trying not to let Harold bring the key to the ghost because it really belongs to Mina. Suddenly the Mumkey bursted out of the cellar again and flew right towards Harold. Both freaks tried to get the key out of Harold's mouth but Harold pushed them back. Chester and the laser ghost were running right at him. Harold thought he was going to make it but the Mumkey used her purple telekinetic beam to pull Harold back. Losing time Harold quickly spit the key out of his mouth and the ghost just flew past Chester. Bunnicula tried to reach the key but with two hand out wide the laser ghost quickly smashed the key. He held his hands as tight as he can waiting for the key to be gone. When he opened his hands steam rose and saw that the key was completley disintegrated. Mumkey's mouth was wide opened as she saw the key was destroyed. She slowly made an angry face and attacked the one who destroyed the key. She leaped onto the ghost and when she got her whole body on him she disintegrated as well as the key. Bunnicula wanted to attack the ghost but Chester and Harold were holding him tight. Soon a portal opened and the ghost flew into it. He waved goodbye to the pets as he thanked him for the help. Chester and Harold hugged Bunnicula as hard as they can telling him that they did that to save the universe. Bunnicula soon calmed down and hugged his friends. Then they all went to bed but downstairs so Mina won't know. When it was morning the pets heard Mina scream to the top of her lungs. They woke up and ran right into her room. Mina was digging through her stufff everywhere and trying to find her key. She freaked out and was worrying about her key being gone. But then the pets ran at her and gave her a big hug. Mina then calmed down and hugged her pets. Chester thought she needed some inspiration. Suddenly her father peaked into her room and thought they were doing a pig pile. He ran right at them and jumped on top squeezing the pets and Mina down. Characters *Bunnicula *Chester *Harold *Mina *Laser Ghost *Mumkey *Arthur